Nya's Crazy World
by haru is a cow
Summary: ok so ranma has a little sister. this story has so many xovers. it is not even funny. never write a story with more then one xover. i am telling you now. it is hekka hard. anyways... :] rating for language
1. Chapter 1

Ok everybody I am back with another story.

Haha!

:D

This one is a really crazy story.

And it's good in the beginning but it gets kinda stupid near the end.

Sorry bout that.

This story is about:

Ranma has a little sister! Why wasn't she with Ms. Saotome every time we've met her before? How come she has never been mentioned before? What did she actually do in America and China?

Me: Haru is a cow: regular.

Melissa: Shadowed Reflection/whatever her name is: _italics_

**Chapter 1**

**Just Another Saotome Day**

"_Get back here you old freak!" yelled girl-Ranma as she ran down the street throwing things after Happosai._

"_Never! You'll never get me! Ha!"_

_Suddenly something caught Ranma's eye. He stopped to take a look. It was his mom, with a girl The girl looked a lot like Ranma, he decided to get a closer look._

"… _I really don't need all of these clothes!" the girl protested._

"_Ok, but are you sure you're comfortable in all of your American clothes?" asked Ms. Saotome._

"_It's not that different from what everyone else is wearing here!" the girl retorted._

"_I don't care how girls address their m-" Ranma couldn't hear anything else because a giant panda was now carrying him away as fast as it could._

"_Hey! What's the big idea?! Who's that girl with mom?"_

_The panda held up a sign that read 'Pack up. We're going to Hawaii.'_

"_What the hell is Hawaii?! I'm not going anywhere!"_

_Genma carried Ranma all the way to the Tendo Dojo. As soon as they took a hot bath they both started up their conversation again._

"_I don't care what or where Hawaii is, because I am not going!"_

"_Hey, Saotome, you have a letter." said Soun._

"_A letter?" Genma took the letter and read it. "Gah! R-raaaannnnmmmmmmaaaaa!!!! Forget your things, let's go! Hawaii awaits!" he said as he dropped the letter and running to find his son._

_Soun picked up the letter and read it._

'_Dear Genma,_

_Coming over. Bringing Nya._

_Signed Nadoka Saotome'_

(later after lunch, around 2:30)

"_Ranma we are going to Hawaii and that is final!"_

"_Ranma?" asked Ms. Saotome. "Ranma is that you?"_

_Akane got a hose and sprayed Ranma and Genma._

"_Oh sorry Ranko. Didn't see you there." said Akane._

"_Oh sorry Ranko. I thought you were Ranma."_

'_Oh Mom.'_

"_Do you know where Ranma and Genma are?"_

'_He is in Hawaii' wrote Genma on a sign._

"_No he's not." said Ranma through gritted teeth. "He's just out. He will be back tomorrow."_

"_Oh. Well I was hoping to introduce Nya to him. She's going to be so disappointed." sighed Ms. Saotome. "Come to think of it, where is she?"_

"_Here I am. Sorry, I um… I ran into something and had to fix it." Nya said as she blushed a little._

"_Well, everyone, this is Nya. Nya this is Ranko, her pet panda, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Mr. Tendo."_

"_Hello." Nya said cheerfully._

_Nya was a short girl, about thirteen years old. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, converse, and a t-shirt that read 'I have an older brother, and I swear he could be a girl because I can beat him up.' But it was in English, so no one could read it. She had red hair tied in two braids on the side of her head. Her blue eyes looked like they could se through anything even lies and illusions. But that's just what they looked like, they couldn't really._

"_Where's Ranma?"_

"_Umm, he's not here sweetie, but we'll meet him tomorrow." Turning from a very disappointed Nya to the Tendos and Ranko and her pet panda, she said "I'm sorry, but we have to go. Bye."_

_Nya put on a fake smile and said, "Good-bye. It was nice meeting you." She waved as she followed Ms. Saotome._

"_Ok pop. You've got some explaining to do."_

Ok so there is the first chapter.

I need some reviews to know if it is good or not before I can do the next chapter.

Or maybe I will just update tomorrow.

Ahaha.

Ok whatever.

I hoped y'all liked it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haru is a cow out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is the next chapter.

Of nyas crazy world.

I hope you like it.

Ahaha.

Me: Haru is a cow: regular.

Melissa: Shadowed Reflection/whatever her name is: _italics_

**Chapter 2**

**A Woman's Fate**

"_Yeah, who exactly is this Nya?"_

"_And why does she look so much like Ranma?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe she's some girl off the street. But I don't know." Genma tried to answer all of their questions. He and Ranma quickly took another bath and then came back out to silence._

_A siren could be heard in the background. Then someone yelling "Hurry! We have to get them to the ER! Those two are in bad shape." _

_Ranma and Akane quickly ran to the scene._

"_What happened?" asked Akane to one of the bystanders._

"_A woman and a young girl got hit by a truck. The driver was drunk and he died in the accident. The girl didn't look to be older then 13. Poor kid. But the lady looked like she got the worst of it. I don't think she will make it."_

"_Did the lady have a long stick wrapped in cloth?"_

"_Yeah, from what I know. Why?"_

_The two ran to the hospital as fast as they could. Akane and Ranma went to the secretary's desk about the newcomers. "Room 335" the lady had said. They ran to the nearest elevator and got in. The ride to the third floor was a very quiet one. When the door slid open they ran down the hall looking for room 335. When they got there the doctor told them that they couldn't go in yet._

_Ranma waited outside on the bench beside the door as Akane called home to tell them what happened. She hung up the pay phone and sat beside Ranma._

'_Should I talk to him? Try to cheer him up? His mom just got hit by a truck. She's never met boy Ranma. He's met her, but she's never met him.'_

"_Um… Ranma, I-"_

"_It's ok Akane."_

"_Ranma, I just want you to know that I am here for you. I lost a mother, and-"_

"_She is not going to die!"_

"_We don't know that Ranma! The doctor said she was in critical condition and he didn't know if she would make it or not."_

'_She can't die.' thought Ranma._

_Within the next half hour everyone else arrived. They were all silent. When the doctor came out of the room he shook his head and led the way into the room._

"_The girl is badly in a coma, looks like she got the best of it. As for her (he pointed to Ms. Saotome) we'll be lucky if she sees the next hour, but she is conscious so you can talk to her."_

_Ranma went over to his mother's bed with Genma right behind him. The Tendos stayed in the room but gave the Saotome's their privacy._

"_R-Ranma?"_

"_Yeah mom, it's me."_

"_Oh look at you, your so grown up and manly." Ms. Saotome hugged her son._

"_Mom. I have to tell you something."_

"_Yes? What is it?"_

"_Do you know about Jusennkyo?"_

"_The accursed springs? Yes. Why?"_

"_Well, pop and I fell into some of them, and now when pop's splashed with cold water he becomes a panda."_

"_And you?"_

"_I become Ranko."_

"_I see." She grabbed her sword. "Why didn't you tell me before?"_

"_Because I was afraid you would think that I wasn't manly enough, and kill us."_

"_And you what were you thinking! Taking Ranma to a place like that!" She threw her sword, still in a scabbard at Genma and knocked him out._

"_Mom I…"_

"_It's not your fault. It's your idiot father's fault that you are like this."_

"_Mom."_

"_Ranma, Nya how is she?"_

"_Nya? Oh, she is in a coma and badly injured._

"_Ranma, promise me something."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm dying and I know it. Nya, she is your little sister and I want you to take care of her."_

"_What? Little sister?"_

"_Did your father not get any of my letters? I sent him several telling him about her. Ranma just promise me."_

"_I promise." And they hugged._

_They continued to hug as Ms. Saotome said "I wish you and Akane the best. I'm so proud of you. Please tell Nya I love her. I love you, my son, my Ranma." With that, the steady beep, beep, beeps became one long steady beep. _

Ok so I hope all of you guys like it.

It's kinda sad.

:'(

Boo hoo.

Anyways…

PLEASE REVIEW!!

PLEASE?

Haru is a cow out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is the next chapter of Nyas story.

Sorry its taken so long, but I have been doing school

I hate school.

Ok.

Enjoy.

Me: Haru is a cow: regular.

Melissa: Shadowed Reflection/whatever her name is: _italics_

**Chapter 3**

**The Awakening**

_Ranma held his mom for a while longer. When Genma regained consciousness he stood up and patted Ranma's shoulder. And for the first time in years, Ranma cried because of something very emotional. Genma left and Akane came in to comfort Ranma, but she couldn't think of anything to say._

"_Ranma, I-I'm so sorry." said Akane._

_Ranma put Nadoka back on her deathbed and he stood up. So many things were running through his mind. So many feelings running through his heart. At that moment he couldn't do anything, but stare at his mother's corpse. She had died happy, a smile on her lips and happiness in her eyes, though they were closed._

_Akane knew what it was like to lose a mother, but at least she had known her. Akane walked around the bed and over to Ranma, who was still staring, just staring, at Ms. Saotome, and Akane hugged him. Ranma turned and hugged Akane back. He held her and sobbed into her shoulder. Akane rocked slightly as she squeezed him, and made soothing noises, trying to comfort Ranma._

_Once Ranma regained his composure, Akane asked "Are you going to be ok now?"_

_He nodded his head and walked to the curtained off bed._

"_Ranma?"_

"_Nya" he said. "Mom said she was my little sister."_

"_Your sister? Oh my God Ranma. No wonder she looks so much like you. This must be really hard for you."  
"It's ok. I'm a martial artist, and this is just another test." With that said Ranma went home. Genma and the Tendos came home a few hours later. No one spoke until Kasumi broke the silence._

"_Ranma the funeral is on Monday. So you don't have to go to school." Ranma nodded and went outside._

_That day was Saturday, April 18. (just to be clear)._

_He had gone to the hospital to visit his sister. He sat by her all day and all night, then went home to get ready for the funeral. Again everyone was silent. The funeral was peaceful._

_The next day Nabiki, Ranma, and Akane went back to school. After school Ranma went to the hospital and sat by his sister's side. This was his routine. He did this everyday for the rest of the school year. Then into the summer. Then a week after school let out, Nya's hand twitched. Ranma barely noticed this, but then she began to stir. Ranma called for the doctor and ran back to Nya's side. Nya moaned and relaxed then, she opened her eyes._

_It felt like she was lifting dead weight's with her eyelids, trying to open her eyes._

_Nya blinked twice to set her vision._

"_M-mom?" she asked in a wispy voice._

_Ranma was starting to tear up._

"_Nya?"_

"_Where am I? Where's my mom?"_

"_You're in a hospital. You've been in a coma for three months."  
"Who are you?"_

_I'm Ranma."_

"_Ranma?"_

"_Yea. I'm your older brother."_

"_Ranma where is mom?"  
Just then a whole herd of doctors and nurses came in to do tests on Nya. Ranma went outside to call home and tell them the news. When the doctors came out and told him that she would be fine, and that she could leave soon. Ranma hesitated before he went in. He wasn't ready to tell her that mom had died three months ago. But he didn't want anyone else to tell her._

_Ranma stepped inside the room. Nya was sitting up, supported by pillows and the head of the bed was raised. She sat and watched Ranma walk in._

"_Ranma!"_

"_Hi, Nya."_

"_So… you're my brother. What were you and pop doing for the last three years?"_

"_We went on a training mission, but personally I would have much rather stayed home" replied Ranma., relieved that she didn't want to talk about their mother._

"_The doctors told me that I could leave in a week. But I hope to cut that in half."_

_Exactly 3 ½ days later Nya left the hospital with a clean bill of health._

_Ranma walked on the fence as Nya walked on her hands on the same fence behind Ranma._

"_So where have you been for the past year?_

"_Huh? Oh. I was in America" she jumped off her hands and onto the ground. "I went on a training mission of my own. I was a foreign exchange student in a martial artist school." Ranma jumped down and began walking next to Nya. _

"_Then I got on a plane and went to China, not Japan. I made the mistake of buying the wrong ticket, and went to Japan on accident. That's why I hadn't come home for so long."_

_The two siblings walked home in silence._

'_I promised mom I would take care of her, and I will. Wait did she say China?'_

_-dun, dun, dun, dun! You said you had an idea, so write, damn you write!-_

Ok so there is that chapter.

I hope you like it.

And if you do then please review.

You know you wanna.

Haha.

I will warn you right now, that the next chapter makes this story a lot worse.

The story gets crazy from here on out.

So I am warning you now.

So….

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
PLEASE!

Haru is a cow out.


End file.
